doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Carrillo
México |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 1972}} thumb|229px|right|[[Jesse Conde, Enrique Rodríguez, Isaín Dávila y Roberto Carrillo en los años 80.]] Roberto Carrillo es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es más conocido por ser la voz de David Hasselhoff, en la popular serie de los años 80 Knight Rider (El auto increíble). Dobló a Michael J. Fox, Robin Williams y Tom Hanks en varias de sus películas. En dibujos animados ha dado voz a personajes como: Gambito en X-Men, Snarf en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos! y Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko, También es la voz de El General Barras y Buck y voces adicionales en el Anime de Gordian el guerrero, etc. Tuvo como maestra a la también actriz y directora de doblaje Magdalena Ruvalcaba. Michael_J._Fox_as_Marty_McFly_in_Back_to_the_Future,_1985.jpg|Marty McFly en la primera película de Volver al futuro. Eugene_skullovitch.jpg|Eugen"Skull"Skullovitch en la franquicia de Power Rangers. Fredo_COrleone.jpg|Fredo Corleone en las películas de El Padrino. 7156-3618.jpg|Jack Bonner en las películas de Cocoon. 601px-BevCopDetectiveSpl5.jpg|Det. William 'Billy' Rosewood en Un detective suelto en Hollywood. 17668-19826-0.jpg|Nigel La antorcha en Top Secret. Howard-el-pato.jpg|El pato Howard. Tom-in-Big-tom-hanks.jpg|Josh Baskin (adulto) en Quisiera ser grande. Coronel_Stuart.jpg|Coronel Stuart en Duro de matar 2. 7378-17595.gif|Sam Baldwin en Sintonía de amor. Cary-hiroyuki-tagawa_rising_sun.gif|Eddie Sakamura en Sol naciente. Salim_Abu_Aziz.png|Salim Abu Aziz en Mentiras verdaderas. Frank-bannister-the-frighteners.jpg|Frank Bannister en Muertos de miedo. Rw_flubber.jpg|Prof. Phillip Brainard en Flubber. JaguarSpeed.gif|El dueño del Jaguar (Glenn Plummer) en Máxima velocidad. Bicentennial-Man-.jpg|Andrew en El hombre bicentenario. RabbitAIW10.png|Conejo Blanco en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010). MichaelKnightOS.jpg|Michael Knight en El auto fantástico. DaveCoulierOld.jpg|Joey Gladstone en Tres por tres. Drquinn_damiel_simon.jpg|Daniel Simon en Doctora Quinn. Frank_Chen_Chin_Han.jpg|Frank Chen en Flecha. Grimm-monroe-300x300.jpg|Monroe en Grimm. Snarf.jpg|Snarf en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. Bengali.jpg|Bengali en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. cegato.jpg|Cegato Gruñon en Los Mapaches. Shun_de_Andromeda.jpg|Shun de Andrómeda de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original). Fly_saboera.jpg|Saboera en Las aventuras de Fly. Raito2.jpg|Raito Noberu en Súper Once. Hamrio_Musica.png|Hedara Música en Rave Master. Gozu3.png|Gōzu en Naruto. Darkvegan.jpg|Dark Vegano en Johnny Test. Gambit-movie.jpg|Gambito de los X-Men. Heffer.png|Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko, uno de los personajes más conocidos. Ickis.png|Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos!. Mort Goldman.jpg|Mort Goldman de Padre de familia. Char_33133.jpg|Shang Tsung en Mortal Kombat. Duque de Weselton.png|Duque de Weselton en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. King Candy.jpg|King Candy en Ralph, el demoledor. Filmografía Películas Robin Williams * Tom Dobbs en El hombre del año (2006) * Paul Barnell en Golpe de suerte (2005) * Andrew en El hombre bicentenario (1999/doblaje Columbia) * Mel en Los secretos de Harry (1997) * Prof. Phillip Brainard en Flubber (1997) * Adrian Cronauer en Buenos Días, Vietnam (1987/doblaje de México) * Donald Quinelle en The Survivors (1983) * T.S Garp en El mundo según Garp (1982) Tom Hanks * Sam Baldwin en Sintonía de amor (1993) * Josh Baskin en Quisiera ser grande (1988) * David Basner en Nada en común (1986) * Richard Drew en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Rick Gassko en Despedida de soltero (1984) Michael J. Fox * Frank Bannister en Muertos de miedo (1996) * Daniel McTeague en Avaricia sin límite (1994) * Marty McFly en Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje original) James Woods * Bill Wilson en Mi nombre es Bill W. (1989) * Dick Morrison en Los ojos del gato (1985) (doblaje original) * Maximilian "Max" Bercovicz / Ministro Bailey en Erase una vez en América (1984) Aasif Mandvi ''' *Aash en Un golpe de talento (2014) *Bob Spaulding en La propuesta (2009) '''Mario Catone * Anthony Marentino en Sex and the City 2 (2010) * Anthony Marentino en Sex and the City: La película (2008) David Boreanaz * Lance Valenteen en Sr. Arréglalo (2006) * Adam Carr en Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) Anthony Anderson * Benny en Spot (2001) * T.K. Johnson en Red de corrupción (2001) Timothy Hutton *Raymond Blossom en Playing God (1997) *Cadete Mayor Brian Moreland en Más allá del honor (1981) Michael Madsen * Glen Greenwood en Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) * Glen Greenwood en Liberen a Willy (1993) Steve Guttenberg * Jack Bonner en Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) * Jack Bonner en Cocoon (1985) Mandy Patinkin * Iñigo Montoya en The Princess Bride (1987) (doblaje original) *Avigdor en Yentl (1983) Michael Sheen * El conejo blanco en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) * El conejo blanco en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) Tim Matheson * Andre Sobinsky en Soy o no soy (1983) * Michael Donovan en Un poco infiel (1982) John Cazale * Fredo Corleone en El Padrino II (1974) * Fredo Corleone en El Padrino (1972) Albert Brooks * Aaron Altman en Detrás de las noticias (1987) * Norman Robbins en Infielmente tuya (1984) Otros papeles * Steve Sams (Jordan Belfi) en Beyond the Lights (2014) * Sr. Levin (Paul Weitz) y Sr. Howard (Bud Sabatino) en Mi novia es una zombi (2014) * Voces adicionales en El depósito (2014) * Insertos / Voces adicionales en Balada de un hombre común (2013) * Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) * Comelón (Joe Gnoffo) en Espejito espejito (2012) * Voces adicionales en Chimpancés (2012) * Voces adicionales en La dama de hierro (2011/Primera versión) * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) * Vince McCormick (El vendedor) (Geoffrey Arend) en La reunión del diablo (2010) * Capitán Hill (Brian Haley) en Rescate del metro 123 (2009) * Oficial Bracke (Richard Burgi) en Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) * Eunuco (Kyle Gass) en Año uno (2009) * Criminal en Solomon Kane (2009) * Bones (Joey Fatone) en La gran oportunidad de Beethoven (2008) * Ray (Colin Farrell) en Escondidos en Brujas (2008) * Freddy (Andy Dick) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) * Larry White (Rainn Wilson) en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) * Oficial Edwards (Arthur Angel) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Brian Kenny (Él mismo) en Rocky Balboa (2006) * Malky (Billy Boyd) en The Flying Scotsman (2006) * Hughie McGowan (Kieran O'Brien) en ¡Gol! (2005) * Winston Briggs (Vinnie Jones) en Slipstream, la máquina del tiempo (2005) * Benedetto (Riccardo Zinna) en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Jimmy Adams (George Newbern) en Los hijos de Mistletoe (2001) * Bradley (Ritchie Montgomery) en Negligencia médica (2001) * Bob Thompson (Tommy Hinkley) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Marlon/Louis Coltrane (Noah Emmerich) en The Truman Show (1998) * Doug Butabi (Chris Kattan) en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) *William Ward (Simon Tudor Owen) en Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) * Voces adicionales en El precio del éxito (1998) * Zeke Kelzo (Doug E. Doug) en Un gato del FBI (1997) * Cholo en Selena (1997/doblaje original) * Skull (Jason Narvy) en Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) * Guardia de Área 51 (Jay Acovone) / Morton Kondracke en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Steve Walker (William Petersen) en Miedo (1996) * Ralph Ferguson (Terry Kinney) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (redoblaje) * Entrenador Perkins (Eddie Murphy) en El profesor chiflado (1996) * Guardián de la Cripta (John Kassir) en Cuentos de la cripta: el Caballero de los demonios (1995) * Lenny Nero (Ralph Fiennes) en Días extraños (1995) (doblaje original) * Mack Miller (Morris Panych) en Magia en el agua (1995) * Eric Gordon (Bradley Whitford) / Narración en Billy Madison (1995) * Julius Jones (Kadeem Hardison) en Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) * Ben Healy (William Katt) en Adorable criatura 3 (1995) * Shannon Hamilton (Ben Affleck) en Jóvenes modernos (1995) * Fletcher (John Salley) en Bad Boys (1995) * Karl (Sven Toorvald) en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) * Sir Patrise (Valentine Pelka) en Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) * Atwood (Jason Schombing) en Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) (Redoblaje) * Morgan (Thomas Downey) en Karate Kid IV (1994) * Doc Hawkins (Gary Busey) en Cacería sangrienta (1994) * Gaston (Emmanuel Xuereb) en Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) * Salim Abu Aziz (Art Malik) en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) * Dueño del Jaguar (Glenn Plummer) en Máxima velocidad (1994) * Mecánico Irv (Tim Bagley) en La Máscara (1994) * Civil, Conductor que atropella a Skank, voces adicionales en El Cuervo (1994) (Doblaje original) * Bert Vanner (Gilbert Gottfried) en Salvados por la campana: La boda en Las Vegas (1994) * Jeffrey Fields (Rex Smith) en Una vez en la vida (1994) * Sammy Gray (Steve Zahn) en La dura realidad (1994) * Patsy (Willie Garson) en Corazón indomable (1993) * Kenny Kozlowski (Michael Rapaport) en Money for Nothing (1993) * Eddie Sakamura (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) / Prof. Sanders (Dakin Matthews) / otros en Sol naciente (1993) * David Wooderson (Matthew McConaughey) en El último día de clases (1993) * Narración (Dan Castellaneta) en Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Ayudante de Hoover (William Dennis Hunt) en Chaplin (1992) * Matt (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en El circo de la fe (1992) * Henry (Christopher Birt) en El guardaespaldas (1992) (Doblaje de México) * McGiven (Andrew Lowery) en Código de honor (1992) * Al Bert (Brad Dourif) en Critters 4 (1992) * Murphy (Christopher Fairbank) en Alien 3 (1992) * Jim Dodge (Frank Whaley) en Oportunidades de éxito (1991) * Padre McInemy (Barry McGovern) en Billy Bathgate (1991) * Michael Knight (David Hasselhoff) en El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) * Mark Chrisman (William Ragsdale)en Frankestein, los años dorados (1991) * Jac Holzman (Mark Moses) en The Doors (1991) * Victor Geddes (Campbell Scott) en Todo por amor (1991) * Johnny Murata (Brandon Lee) en Masacre en el barrio japonés (1991) * Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves) en Punto límite (1991/doblaje original) * Bugsy Siegel (Richard Grieco) en El imperio del crimen (1991) * Hombre de perrera (Dennis Redfield) en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) * Entrevistador en televisión (John Davidson) en El joven manos de tijera (1990) * Taxista (Jay Brazeau) en Eso (1990) * Padre (Abdul Salaam El Razzac) en Contrato para matar (1990) * Biff Banner (Bill Pullman) en El submarino de los locos (1990) * Stivie McGuire (John C. Reilly) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Coronel Stuart (William Sadler) en Duro de matar 2 (1990) * Barney Bux (John Wesley Shipp) y Rockbiter Junior (Colin Gilder) en La historia sin fin II (1990) * Reportero en Rocky V (1990) * Doctor (Eric Poppick) en Adorable criatura (1990) * Gianelli (James Remar) en El equipo genial (1989) * Clarence (Tyrone Jackson) en Apóyate en mí (1989) * Richard Parker (Jonathan Silverman) en Fin de semana con el muerto (1989) * Truman Gates (Patrick Swayze) en La venganza (1989) * Mark (Jeremy Piven) en Digan lo que quieran (1989) * Chet Ripley (John Candy) en The Great Outdoors (1988) * Poncio Pilatos (David Bowie) / Hombre en el desierto en La última tentación de Cristo (1988) * Reginald Kincaid / Sherlock Holmes (Michael Caine) en Sin pistas (1988) * Bob Speck (Kevin Spacey) en Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) * Donald Woods (Kevin Kline) en Grito de libertad (1987) * Insertos en Cita con el peligro (1987) * Michael (D.W. Moffett) en Viuda negra (1987) * Billy Steeks (Kim Kondrashoff) en Procedimiento ilegal (1987) * Donald Woods (Kevin Kline) en Grito de libertad (1987) * Max (Edward Herrmann) en Los muchachos perdidos (1987) * Marvin (John C. McGinley) en Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia (1987) * John Chadway (John D'Aquino) en Sin escape alguno (1987) * Hollywood Montrose (Meshach Taylor) en Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) * Julian Wells (Robert Downey Jr.) en Menos de cero (1987) * Stanley (Brian Drillinger) en Confesiones de mi adolescencia (1986) * Kelly Youngblood (Jim Youngs) en Nacido para ganar (1986) * Padre Gabriel (Jeremy Irons) en La misión (1986) (Doblaje original) * Pato Howard (Chip Zien) en El pato Howard (1986) * Stanley (Brian Drillinger) en Brighton Beach Memoirs (1986) * Dudley (Earl Rhodes) en El joven Sherlock Holmes (1985) * Towzer (Jeffrey Kramer) en Santa Claus: La película (1985) * Johnny Norris (Robert Hays) en Los ojos del gato (1985) Redoblaje *Raul Ries en De la furia a la libertad (1985) * Blix (Alice Playten) en Leyenda (1985/Versión FOX) * Dennis Finch Hatton (Robert Redford) en África mía (1985) * Irwin 'Fletch' Fletcher (Chevy Chase) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) * Raymond Greenwood (Gregory Hines) en Sol de medianoche (1985) * Det. William 'Billy' Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) * Oficial Ed Price (Richard Lawson) en Calles de fuego (1984) * Joven Max (Rusty Jacobs) en Erase una vez en América (1984) * Nigel The Torch (Christopher Villiers) en Top Secret (1984) * Tom Drake (Chris Penn) en The Wild Life (1984) * Juan (Alfonso Arau) en Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida (1984) * Johnny Kelly / Johnny peligroso (Michael Keaton) en Johnny peligroso (1984) * Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins) en Psicosis II (1983) * Sean Brody (John Putch) en Tiburón 3-D (1983) * Zack (John Travolta) en Tal para cual (1983) * Johnny (Hank Salas) en Doctor Detroit (1983) * Jack Muldowney (Leo Rosi) en Corazón sobre ruedas (1983) * Taxista (William Hootkins) en La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) * Charles 'Charlie' Horman (John Shea) en Desaparecido (1982) (1982) (Doblaje original) * Wulfgar (Rutger Hauer) en Halcones de la noche (1981) (doblaje original) * Alguacil Alvin Adams, RCMP (Andrew Stevens) en Caza salvaje (1981) * Voces adicionales en Los dioses deben estar locos (1981) * Insertos y voces adicionales en Carros de fuego (1981) * Jesús (John Hurt) / Bernais en La loca historia del mundo de Mel Brooks (1981) * Cropsy (Joel Weiss) en Los Guerreros (1979) * Ed (Gary Dubin) en Tiburón 2 (1978) * Asistente de Pasarian (Sorin Serene Pricopie) en Damien: La profecía II (1978) * El Agricultor (Sam Shepard) en Días de gloria (1978) * Robin Sandza en La Furia (1978) * Teniente general Horrocks (Edward Fox) / Teniente Rafferty (Garrick Hagon) en Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) *John Hus joven en John Hus (1977) * Francois (André Maranne) y Chuck (John Clive) en La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) * Roy Bagley (Rene Auberjonois) en King Kong (1976) * Gerald Cohen (Brian Avery) en El dormilón (1973) * Doctor Ross (Gene Wilder) en Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) * Camarero del hotel en 007: Al servicio de su majestad (1969) * Levinson (Steve Franken) en La fiesta inolvidable (1968) * Charlie en El ataque de la mujer de 15 metros (1958) * Charlie McCorry (Ken Curtis) en Más corazón que odio (1956) (Redoblaje) * Simon Pedro (Michael Rennie) en Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) * Tomás (Pedro Gonzalez Gonzalez) en Rebelión redentora (1953) * Fred (Barry Mackay) / Joven Scrooge en Un cuento de navidad (1938) * Babe (Harold Huber) en San Francisco (1936) Series animadas * Snarf, Snarfer, Bengali, Crownan el cuervo, Leon-O (niño) en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos * J.D. Bennett (IQ) en La familia biónica * Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos! * Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko * Torvald en ¡Oye Arnold! * Gambito en X-Men - Serie animada (temporadas 1-3) * Dark Vegano en Johnny Test * Cowlorado Kid y J.R en Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa [ Temporada 2 ] * Dr. Gary Ross en Glenn Martin, dentista * Shang-Tsung en Mortal Kombat * Sheriff Silverstar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Profesor Mono-Por-Cabeza en El terrícola Jim (Earthworm Jim) * Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans * Cegato Gruñon en Los Mapaches * Narciso (Reloj Cucú) en Conde Pátula * Mort Goldman (desde 8ª temporada) y voces adicionales (desde 4ª temporada) en Padre de familia * Coco Cocodrilo en La Pandilla Feliz * Lord Dolor (2da voz) / Ardilla anciana / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Vendedor de artículos deportivos (un cap.) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Capitán Marvel Jr. en Shazam (1981) * Rey Rata (capítulos de Procineas S.C.L.) y voces diversas en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) * Señor Grande (Bill Scott) en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (serie animada) * Pat Robertson, Voces Adicionales en Un agente de familia (temp. 1-4) * Voces Adicionales en The Boondocks * Castor Terror en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) * Scarf en El Show de Tom y Jerry (2014) Películas animadas John G. Brennan *Mort Goldman en Los Simpson de familia (2014) *Mort Goldman / Lando Calrissian en Padre de familia: Es una trampa! (2010) *Mort Goldman en Padre de familia: El viaje al Polo Norte (2010) *Mort Goldman / Lando Calrissian en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) Alan Tudyk *Duque de Weselton en Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) *King Candy en Ralph, el demoledor (2012) Otros: *Charlie en Buscando a Dory (2016) *Voz del asistente de navegación en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Timothy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) *Cad Frenos (John Michael Higgins) en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate (2014) *Voces Adicionales en Monsters University (2013) *Moss (Brad Garrett) en Buza Caperuza 2 (2011) *Voces adicionales en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2010) *Sr. Harvey Fenner (Corey Burton) en La princesa y el sapo (2009) *Voces adicionales en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008) *Voces diversas en Reyes de las olas (2007) *Jared Moon (Adam West) en ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Insertos y Voces Adicionales en Mi niñera es un desastre (2001) *Gato con Botas (Michael York) en El gato con botas (1999) *Maestrito (Darrell Hammond) en El rey y yo (1999) *Papá de David (Bobby Di Cicco) en Todos los perros van al cielo 2 (1996) *Lampy/Lámpara (Timothy Stack) en El tostadorcito valiente (1987) Series de TV Jason Narvy * Skull en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Skull en Power Rangers: Zeo * Skull en Power Rangers: Turbo * Skull en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Skull en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida Otros papeles * Andy (Al Madrigal) en Un gran chico (2014-presente) * Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) en Grimm (2011-presente) * Samuel (Nymabi Nymabi) en Mike y Molly, amor sin medídas (2010-presente) * Alex Keaton (Michael J. Fox) en Lazos familiares (versión de México) * Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier) en Tres por tres * Parker Dinkleman en Mr. Meaty * Frank Chen (Chin Han) en Flecha * Dr. Foster (Curtis Armstrong) en New Girl * Nolan Kinnard (Vincent Ventresca) en Dollhouse * Robert de Rinault-Sheriff de Nottinghman (Nickolas Grace) en Robin de Sherwood * Howard "Howie" Munson (Douglas Barr) en Profesión peligro * Sr. Kasutti / Stuart Clarkson en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Sardo ("La Historia de la Piedra Grabada") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Orville "Rick" Wright (Larry Manetti) en Magnum P.I. * Michael Knight / Garth Knight (dos eps.) (David Hasselhoff) en El auto fantástico * Varios personajes en La ley y el orden * Detective Cassidy en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Varios personajes en La ley y el orden: Intento criminal * Jonathan Turner (primera voz) (Anthony Tyler Quinn) / Frankie Stechino (Ethan Suplee) en Aprendiendo a vivir * Eric "Rico" Moyer (Greg Germann) Ned & Stacey * Jay Manuel (primera voz) en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Daniel Simon (John Schneider) en Doctora Quinn * Voces adicionales en Estoy en la banda * T. J. (Scoot McNairy) en Close to Home * Voces varias en ¿Cómo hicieron eso? * Jugador de Baloncesto en La sombra blanca * Voces adicionales en Historias asombrosas * Jonás en La casa de Wimzie * Tobias LeConte (Mark Hamill) en SeaQuest: Aventura submarina * Dr. Loquero en ICarly * Sr. Dupree (Robert Bockstael) y narración en El famoso Jett Jackson * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Steve Mintz (Matt McCoy) en La niñera (Episodio: "A Plot for Nanny") * Abogado (Tom Titone) - Códigos de familia (Temp 1 Cap 8) * Voces diversas en Héroes verdaderos (serie) * Roper (Steve Ubels) en Shogun * Arthur Ramsey (Peter Dinklage) en Threshold * Voces Adicionales en Mi nombre es Earl Anime * Mitzume Watou en Samurai Gun, la serie * Gouzu, voces adicionales en Naruto * Miguel de Lebreles en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Capitán Chance en Grupo Especial GORILA * Palmer, Juez Contesta 3ra voz en Pokémon * Bianco en Nadja del mañana * Raito Noberu en Súper Once * Saboera en Las Aventuras de Fly * Hedara Música en Rave Master * Voces diversas en Supercampeones * Everett en Dolbuck * El General Barras - Buck - Voces Adicionales en Gordian, el guerrero Películas de anime * Forense HADR COPS en Sin, la película (2000) * Shun de Andrómeda (Ryo Horikawa) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (1996) (Doblaje original). * Corredor de apuestas (Masayoshi Nagasawa) en Street Fighter II: La película (1994) Videojuegos * Pecky Pudgeon en Viva Piñata: Party Animals Telefilms * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Lt. Harry Barnett - (Phillip Hatton) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Soldado del naufragio / hombre que lincha a Pablo Documentales *Despertando a la bella durmiente - Peter Schneider Telenovelas brasileñas Danton Mello * Neco en La mestiza (Cabocla) * Rodolfo en Niña moza Cláudio Gabriel * Edu en ¡Victoria! * Nelson en Bela, La Fea * Jurandir en Amor e intrigas * Hilton en El salvaje Otros papeles * Giacometti (Marcos Breda) en Señora del destino * Geraldito (Guilherme Karan) en América * Saldanha (Bruno Padilha) en Páginas de la vida * Doctor en clínica en Siete pecados * Roberval (Daniel Barcellos) en La favorita * Víctor (Ricardo Kosowski) en El sabor de la pasión Telenovelas Portuguesas * Sebastián (Daniel Martinho) en Equador Telenovelas Japonesas *Ryuzo (Namiki Shiro), voces adicionales en Oshin Doramas Coreanos * Bae In Su (Choi Joon Yong) en Todo sobre Eva Dirección de doblaje * Todo por amor * La caída * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Mi niñera es un desastre * Acuérdate de mí (película italiana) * Bumpy y sus amigos * Grupo Especial GORILA * Mr. Meaty * El hijo de Rambow * La huida * Puños y gloria * The Place Beyond the Pines * Drácula (2013) * Balada de un hombre común * Amigos indiscretos 2 * Grimm (A partir de la temporada 4) * Downton Abbey (A partir de la temporada 4) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *Dubbing House *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Intersound *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido *Sonomex *Taller Acústico Muestras multimedia La Guarida de Seiya - Especial Volver al Futuro con Roberto Carrillo| Especial de Volver al Futuro en La Guarida de Seiya Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Carrillo_1_8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 1 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 2 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 2 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 3 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 3 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 4 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 4 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 5 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 5 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 6 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 6 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 7 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 7 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 8 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 8 Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en el Podcast de Mario Filio|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en el Podcast de Mario Filio Podcast Mario Filio - Especial De Volver Al Futuro|Especial de Volver al Futuro con Mario Filio Archivo:Conociendo al actor de doblaje Roberto Carrillo|Conociendo al actor de doblaje Roberto Carrillo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México